Crimson Fire plus Cobalt Fire equals Destruction
by roar of the fire dragon
Summary: Cross over between Fairy Tail and Blue exorcist. Mainly takes place in the Fairy Tail world. Starts off shortly after the Phantom Lord and Loke/Leo incidents. You'll have to read and see what it's about because I hate creating summaries.
1. Prologue

This is my first crossover and only my third story I've begun to write, so please review and give me suggestions!

Fairy Tail and Blue Exorcist don't belong to me; Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and Blue Exorcist belongs to Kazue Kato. This story is all fan made.

* * *

Prologue

I stare blankly as Father Fujimoto began to slowly sink into the black muck of the Gehenna Gate. I lurch forward, grabbing him, pulling him into a tight embrace. His eyes stare blankly at me, no recognition in the at all. I shake him lightly, trying to wake him, "Oto-san… Oto-san… Don't go, please!" Father Fujimoto's head rolls to the side, limply, and nothing I could do would wake him up, "Sorry… Sorry… Sorry, sorry, SORRY! Don't leave me! I'm so sorry!" Father Fujimoto and I started to sink under the ebony ooze that writhed and slithered, happy to have new victims.

"Nii-san! Nii-san, get out of there!" Yukio's voices rings faintly in my ears, but I don't care. Not anymore. Oto-san is dead and it's all my fault, "Nii-san, please, PLEASE! I don't want to lose you, too!" I begin to fade into unconsciousness, Yukio screaming at me, but I close my eyes, welcoming the dark comfort.

"Dumb ass."

My eyes fly open in surprise and hope. He's alive! He didn't die! I leap to my feet, spinning, trying to find him, but all I see is black.

"Oto-san! Where are you? Oto-san!"

The shadows enveloped me, suffocating me, until strong hands ripped them apart. Looking up, I see his silhouette, outlined in white. He grips me hard by the shoulders, pulling me upright, before slapping me hard in the face. My hand automatically went to my face to feel the sore spot.

"I didn't give my life up for you, so you can just throw it away!" He yelled causing me to flinch, "Rin, I'm dead, but you're not and neither is Yukio! Now get your ass out of here!"

"B-but," I stammered, "It's my fault your dead!"

"Know it's not!" Father Fujimoto growled, "_You _didn't kill me; _I'm _the one who stabbed _myself _in the heart."

"But because of what I said…"

He patted me on the shoulder to comfort me, "It's alright, Rin, everything's alright, but it won't be if you don't get your ass out of here _right now!"_ He shoved me hard into the light that suddenly appeared behind me.

"Oto-san!" I screamed, stretching out my to grab him.

He smiled and turned his back to me, but not before he lifted his hand, waving me off, "Goodbye, Rin, my son!"

"OTO-SAN!"

"NII-SAN!" Yukio's voice woke me, and I craned my head to see him. Tears streaming down his face, he was trying to reach me. Noticing that I was conscious, he strained even more to grab me.

I've been such an ass. Father Fujimoto was gone, but Yukio and the guys were still here with me. I struggled trying to get out of the gate. It trembled, realizing I was trying to escape, and began to suck me in faster. Managing to free an arm, I stretched it towards Yukio's, grasping it. He leaned back, pulling me out before the gate latched its slimy arms onto my legs and yanked, ripping apart our grips. My head sank under the rolling mass off black, but not before I saw Yukio leaping in after me. He was instantly sucked under and screaming in frustration, I blacked out.

Prologue End


	2. Chapter 1: The Newcomer

Chapter 1

"Natsuuu~!" I turned, hearing my voice being called. Happy flew toward me, two fishing rods in one hand/paw and an ice chest in the other hand/paw, "Let's go fishing!"

I grinned in anticipation, "Sure, Happy! Let's go catch us some big ones!"

Happy's eyes lit up and his tail swished expectantly, "Aye, sir!"

I grabbed the rods from him and we sprinted to the river. Gray was off on a solo job, Lucy was stuck in bed having a cold, and Erza was busy making enough strawberry cakes to feed the entire Magical Army (or at least that's what it seemed like), so the guild was really quiet today. Casting the line as far out as it would possibly go, I sat back, expecting a long wait for a fish to bite. Immediately, the rod bent under extreme pressure.

Happy! Hey, Happy!"I shouted, ecstatic, "I got one! And it's big!"

Happy's gasped and flew about in excitement, "Hurry! Hurry! Bring it in! I'm _starved!"_

Bracing myself, I yanked on the pole as hard as I could and the fish popped out of the water. After landing with a wet thud a few meters away, it didn't move a bit. Whooping, Happy and I raced over, eager to eat. Happy beat me to it, but instead of taking a bite, he froze in mid-air, his jaw dropping.

"Natsu… this- this isn't a fish." He stammered, obviously shocked.

I scoffed at him, "Of course it's a fish. It came out of the water, right? That means it's a fish!"

But as I got closer, I noticed that Happy was correct; it wasn't a fish. It was a boy. I was stunned as I stood and examined the boy. He had pointed ears, pointy canine teeth, slanty eyes and… was that a _tail? _His black hair was spiky, but the spikes were lowered, framing his head. With a closer look, Natsu noticed the boy's hair had a blue sheen to it. He wore a cobalt blue sweatshirt and faded blue jeans, a chain attached to two of the belt loops. The boy was clutching a long package, wrapped in cherry red cloth that was tied off at one end, against his chest. From his facial features, Natsu concluded that the boy was younger than him, but not by much.

Happy prodded the boy with a paw, and when he didn't stir, he turned to Natsu, "Natsu, what do we do? What if he's dead?"

Natsu shook his head, "He's not dead," Pointing to the boy's chest, he said, "Look; he's breathing."

Happy nodded happily, grateful they hadn't found a corpse. Natsu contemplated on what to do with the boy. They obviously couldn't throw him back into the river; he wasn't a fish. Lucy. The blonde-haired girl popped into his mind. She was always nursing him back to health when he got hurt. He nodded. Yep, she would know what to do. He leaned down and scooped the boy up unto his back.

"Happy, grab the fishing supplies and meet me at Lucy's!" He yelled over his shoulder as he began to run.

"Aye, sir!"

Reaching the house Lucy lived in, he slowed to a stop. _Shit. I forgot; Lucy's sick. _He was thinking about whether or not to go inside, when Lucy stuck her head out the window.

"Natsu? Is that you?" The stellar mage inquired.

He gaped at her as she leaned out the window, "I thought you were sick!"

She shrugged, "I was, but I took some cold meds, so I'm fine now." She paused and looked behind Natsu at the strange boy and pointed, "Who's that?"

It was his turn to shrug as he replied, "Dunno. I found him in the river when Happy and I were fishing."

Her mouth fell open as she yelled at him, "Bring him in! He's got to be freezing!" Disappearing from the window, he heard her running down the stairs. The door banged open and Lucy stood there, panting, "Come on, already!"

Happy appeared at Natsu's shoulder, staring at Lucy, "Lucy! I thought you were sick!"

She sighed and grabbed him out of the air, grumbling something about "two bodies" and "one brain". Inside her house, Natsu could smell that Lucy was cooking. Wiping the drool from his face, he casted a longing glance at the kitchen. _Lucy's cooking was _sooooooo _good…_ Whacking him on the head with a rolled up newspaper, she sighed and shoved him forcefully away from the tantalizing smells.

"Lay him there." Lucy commanded, pointing to her bed. As soon as he did, and without batting an eyelash, she began to strip the boy's clothes off of him, tossing them in a corner of her room. Soon the boy was stark naked except for his boxers. She wiped the water off him with a warm towel. "Natsu, get some clothes for him."

"You… don't expect him to… _wear _your clothes do you?"

Giving him a look of absolute disgust, she jabbed her finger at a cardboard box, "In there, smart ass, are clothes of yours and Gray's that you've stripped out of. Pick out something decent for him."

"What? Really?" Peering into the box, he gasped, "I've been looking for this shirt for _months!_" He turned and glared at Lucy accusingly, "Why didn't you tell me you had this?"

"You never asked."

…_Darn. She's right. _Finding a pair of old, dark jeans of his and a short-sleeved white shirt, with a blue and red plaid design, of Gray's, he tosses them to Lucy. _Shoot._ She wasn't paying attention, and they draped over her head and covered her eyes. At that moment, he was drying the boy's face, and since she couldn't see, she accidentally poked one of his eyes. Lucy froze as the boy stirred under the jab and began to open his eyes. He tilted his head to find himself gazing, sleepily, at a very scarlet Lucy.

"U-um, y-you see… you w-were... wet! Y-yeah, wet!" Confused at her stuttering, the boy continued to gaze at her, "S-sorry…"

"Huh?" The boy murmured, rubbing his eyes.

Lucy lowered her head, still beet red, and pointed to his body, "I… took your clothes off…"

The boy paused, mid rub, and glanced down at his body. Seeing as he had no clothes on, only boxers, and the fact that a blushing girl was the one who took them off, he instantly got the wrong idea. "Whoa!" He leapt to his feet, startling them, beginning to prattle, "I-I-I-I-I d-d-d-don't f-feel that way a-about y-you! S-sure you're pretty," freezing, he's glanced down to see Lucy's huge bosom, and his face turned a ruby color, "a-actually, you're g-gorgeous… No! I'm s-sorry! I a-already have somebody I l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-like! Wait, I do? I don't know anymore! B-but I-I'm s-sorry! So, so, v-very sor-" His voice was cut off as Natsu shoved an apple in the boy's mouth.

"Stuff it!" Natsu growled, oddly pissed at the way the boy had oggled Lucy's chest.

"A-as I w-was s-saying," stuttered Lucy, before she cleared her throat a couple times, "As I was saying, you were wet, so I stripped you of your soaking clothes and was drying you off. It was nothing more than that."

The boy swallowed a huge chunk of apple, after he pried it out of his mouth. Taking another bite, he gazed around Lucy's room, his tail swishing back in forth. Happy watched his tail with a hungry look and without a word, he launched himself at it. Trapping it with his paws, Happy bit the boy's tail, hard, making the boy emit a shriek and then collapse in a heap on the bed.

"Happy!" Lucy yelled at Happy, hitting him on the head, "Look what you've done!"

The boy sat up again, trembling slightly, and shook his head as if to clear it, "Damn tail," he muttered, "it's my only weakness."

"Um…" Lucy began to get the boy's attention, "What's your name"

The boy stretched his arms above his head and cracked his neck before getting to his feet. Natsu hadn't noticed before, but the boy was approximately his height, "Rin Okumura." Pulling on the pants and buttoning up the shirt, he glanced out the window through the corner of his eyes. His jaw dropped and he raced over to get a better look. His tail swished hard back and forth before he turned around with confusion on his face, "This may sound stupid… but where are we?"

Natsu and Lucy gaped at Rin before Lucy finally answered, "The city of Magnolia in the kingdom of Fiore…"

Rin scratched the side of his head, "Magnolia… That… wouldn't happen to be in… Japan somewhere, would it? Ha ha ha…" He laughed nervously.

Natsu and Lucy both tilted their heads, obviously puzzled, "What's 'Japan'?"

"It's where I'm from." Rin answered simply before starting to mutter to himself, "Dammit, where did the Gehenna Gate toss me? And wasn't it supposed to eat me…?" Suddenly, he stiffened in shock, "Yukio!" Rin grabbed Natsu tightly by the shoulders, "When you found me did you find anybody else?" Natsu paused, staring blankly, so Rin shook him, trying to shake an answer out of him, "Answer me, damn it!"

Lucy slapped Rin's face, causing him to take a step back, "He didn't! Natsu's not the type of person to leave someone alone if they were in trouble, I mean, look at you; he saved your life! Now why don't you calm down and explain to us what's going on."

Numbly, Rin nodded before plopping onto the bed once again. He rubbed his stinging, red cheek nursing his jaw. _That woman is strong! She almost broke my jaw. At the least amount, she dislocated it. Oww…_

"Rin, explain to us what happened to you."

"Fine. First thing you need to know is I'm _not _your enemy unless you make yourself _my _enemy. Got it?" Natsu and Lucy nodded, "Okay. My biological father… is Satan."

Natsu laughed at that statement and Lucy froze in shock. She looked from his pointy ears and teeth to the tail waving back and forth before looking him in the eyes again. Rin's eyes said everything; they had no guilty conscious in them. She elbowed Natsu so he would stop laughing at Rin. She cleared her throat, "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yeah…" Rin nodded, while smiling sadly, then glared, with a fierce fire in his eyes, "But, he's not my true father. My younger twin brother and I were taken in by Father Fujimoto, the father of a church, and he became a father for us. Satan came for me yesterday, though. Destroying the church, he created a Gehenna Gate to try and drag me to Gehenna. He hurt my friends and took possession of Oto-san's body to forcefully pull me through the gate. Oto-san gave up his life so I would live, but Yukio and I were still sucked through the gate."

Lucy had placed her hands over her mouth and her heart reached out to the poor boy, while Natsu listened on in horror.

Although," Rin added, glancing around, "I can tell this is not Gehenna."

"Duh, of course not."

Rin glared at Natsu menacingly, "I didn't ask for your opinion, Pinky."

Natsu leaped to his feet in anger, "It's Natsu, not Pinky, Satan's son!"

Rin blanched and took a step back, his balance starting to falter a bit.

"Natsu."

Natsu's face grew pale and the blood began to pound in his ears as Lucy's cold, scarily calm voice called his name. He slowly spun to face Lucy. Her hands were on her hips, fingers tapping her side, her lips were pursed and her eyes shot poisonous daggers straight into his heart. His hands began to feel clammy and he tried to take a step back, but found he couldn't move at all.

"Yeah?" Natsu replied, his voice getting squeaky in fright.

"Why don't you wait outside for now. Go." Her voice was deathly calm, but the anger behind it made his body instinctively follow her orders. Closing the door behind him, Lucy turned back to Rin, "Sorry 'bout that. He's an idiot sometimes… Most of the time." Rin just nodded, blankly staring at her. She sat down next to him, patting him softly on his back, "What are you going to do now?"

"Huh?"

Patiently, Lucy repeated, "What do you plan to do now? You have to find your brother don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess, but I have no idea where to start looking…"

Lucy smiled encouragingly, "Natsu and I could help! We know this town very well and when we go on jobs we can take you with us so you can look for him." Rin's ears twitched and his tail began to sweep across the bed again after it had fallen still, "Sound good?"

Rin's tail wrapped around her arm, "It sounds great!"

"Natsu!" Lucy called to her door.

A moments pause and then, "Yeah?"

"We're taking Rin to Fairy Tail, so he can join and find his brother."

"Hey, whoa," Rin interrupted, "you didn't say nothing about joining anything!"

Lucy blinked sweetly, "It's the only way you'll be able to go on the jobs with us. Besides, you need to figure out how to get back to 'Japan', and our master could probably find a way to do that." She pointed out. "You can always quit when you find you brother."

He growled in annoyance, but Rin ultimately agreed to the terms.

On the way to the guild, Rin thought of something, "Hey, Lucy, what type of guild is this anyway."

Lucy's face lit up with joy and her smile filled her entire face, "It's a guild for mages. It's a guild of magic. One of many, actually."

"Magic?" Rin glanced back and forth between the sour Natsu and the sweet Lucy, "You guys can use magic?"

"Sure can! Natsu show him."

"Don't wanna." He growled, stalking ahead of them again, but he made sure not to leave Lucy alone with Rin.

"Come on, Natsu!" Lucy whined, grabbing him and pulling on his scarf, "Just one thing? For me?"

He glanced at her, her face full of innocence. Her eyes pleaded him and her lips spoke his name. He scratched his nose in embarrassment, "Fine." He glanced at Rin who obviously didn't believe in magic because he was smirking, not even bothering to hide it from anyone. _I'll prove him wrong. _"Stand back, Lucy." She stepped back, quickly, narrowly avoiding the fire that materialized and covered his body from head to toe.

Rin opened his mouth to shout, but ended up tripping over a loose cobblestone and ramming into Natsu's fiery body. Natsu's eyes widened and Lucy flinched, averting her eyes. Rin righted himself, smothering the small flame that had begun to consume his shirt.

"Wha- How are you okay?" Lucy exclaimed, staring at his unburned body.

Rin only shrugged, resting his hands behind his head, "Fire can't, or just doesn't, harm me cause of Satan's blue flame."

"Are you saying you can use magic, too?" Lucy inquired.

"No, I already had the blue flame when I was born. It's being suppressed right now by the Kurikara." Rin held up the scarlet package, "Inside this is a demon sword, the Kurikara, that suppresses Satan's fire. If I didn't have this, I'd constantly be enveloped in blue flames."

"Blue flames, huh…" Natsu's stomach growled, "I wonder what they taste like…"

"Natsu's magic is called Dragon Slayer magic; officially Natsu's a Fire Dragon Slayer. Eating fire goes along with his slayer magic." Lucy explained, seeing Rin's quizzical look.

"Whatever," Rin mumbled, and then turned to Lucy expectantly, "What kind of magic do you use?"

"I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage; using celestial keys, I summon celestial spirits. The 12 Zodiac keys call upon spirits of the zodiac and are extremely rare since they're only twelve keys, and I've collected six of them myself!" Seeing Rin's eyes shine with wonder, Lucy tempted him, "Want me to summon a spirit?"

"You bet I do!" Rin exclaimed, making Lucy laugh. Pulling out her keys, Rin pointed to one, "Summon that spirit!" Lucy grimaced as she realized what spirit that key called, "What's wrong?" Rin asked, worried.

"N-nothing." _Actually, he might be helpful. I can tell him to look for Rin's brother. _Holding up the key, she turned it, hearing it click, in the air, "Open! Gate of the Lion; Leo!"

A golden light flashed in front of them as a male form took shape and when the light died away. A man with spiky orange hair stood there.

"Lucy, my love! You called?"

"Hey, Loke." Natsu called out, "It's been a while!"

"Natsu, I didn't see you there!"

"Hey, Lucy," Rin whispered in her ear, "I thought his name was Leo? And… are you dating?"

"Never," Lucy promised, "His celestial name is Leo, but for a while he was stuck in the human world and was a part of our guild, and he called himself Loke then."

An arm crept around Lucy's shoulder, pulling her into Loke's chest, "Lucy, I would do anything for you!"

"Really? Then can you help look for Rin's brother, Yukio?" Lucy asked while pushing him away.

"Of course. What does he look like?"

"He's taller than me, and he's got black hair. He's got two moles under his left eye. He also wears glasses."

Loke nodded, thoughtfully, before answering, "Alright, I'll look for him." He started to walk away, but he had scooped Lucy up into his arms, and she looked seriously pissed.

"Hey, Loke, you said you'd do anything for me, right?"

"Of course, my love!"

"Then... GO BACK!" She clicked his key and, dissolving into light, Loke disappeared.

Landing on her feet, Lucy shook her head in exasperation and put Loke's key away.

"Wow," Rin rocked back onto his heels, "I wonder if I can use magic…"

"Maybe you can," Natsu joined back into the conversation, warming up to Rin after he learned that he could wield fire, "Gramps says it's all in the heart."

"That's too deep for you, Natsu. Just stick to destroying things, if you would." Lucy playfully teased Natsu.

"Why, you…" Natsu growled, but there was no anger behind it. Scooping her up, he draped her over his shoulder and began to tickle her, laughing as she laughed and squirmed against him. Rin watched them play and felt jealous of not having that kind of relationship with anyone.

"Rin, let's go." Lucy's clothes were a bit rumpled and her face a tad flushed.

Looking at Natsu, he couldn't help but let loose laugh as a large, round bump had found its way onto his head making it look as if someone had hit him. _It was definitely Lucy!_

Reaching a huge stone building, Rin noticed a large banner with a strange emblem on it hung above the great oak doors.

"That's the guild's mark." Natsu stated, showing his left shoulder and pointed to Lucy's left hand. The same symbol of the banner was on their bodies.

Lucy held out her arm, barring Rin from entering the guild. "I may love this guild, but it's _extremely _unpredictable. So, as the saying goes, 'expect the unexpected'."

Rin nodded, wondering what kind of guild this could possibly be as Lucy pushed open the doors. A bottle still half full of booze came flying out, skimming the edge of Rin's head. Lucy sighed in exasperation as Natsu roared in anticipation. With the doors fully open, they could see a large bar fight was going strong.

Chapter 1 End


	3. Announcement: Very Important

To all my (probably) very annoyed readers!

I'm very sorry for not posting in FOREVER, but I've had this massive writer's block and nothing that I type up is worth shit, and sophomore year has not been very kind to moi (school has thrown AP Biology tests at me… and I failed all of them… and I was passing! …until I stopped doing the OPTIONAL homework that quote: "Not doing it doesn't harm your grade, but doing it helps your grade" (but really, who wants to do thirty-three questions on how cancer cells can evolve and so on and so forth? (science nerds don't get any votes!))… …and now I am failing…), so in other words I will be typing the whole story up on my computer, editing it (because the first draft will be shit, the second draft will crap, the third draft will be dung, etc., etc.) and _then_ I will finally post it. So it might be a very long time, but please, _please, PLEASE _don't give up on me!

Thanks again,

Roar of the Fire Dragon


End file.
